Me enamoré de una Barbie
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Una romántica historia estilo Toy Story, pero con mis muñecos y en mi casa. Al salir de su caja, Max Steel se encuentra en un lugar muy diferente de lo que había soñado mientras estaba en la tienda. ¿Podrá adaptarse a ese entorno rosa o fracasará en el intento? Un poblado que parece ingenuo y feliz, pero recorrido subterráneamente por intrigas y oscuras maquinaciones.
1. Chapter 1

I.- EL DESPERTAR

La verdad, es que estaba bastante aturdido cuando salí de la caja. Veía puntos de colores y un resplandor blanco que me enceguecía, seguro que había viajado bastantes kilómetros sumido en la oscuridad de un incómodo habitáculo rectangular donde apenas cabía mi cuerpo. Debí tener las piernas entumecidas, pues al querer dar el primer paso, caí cuan largo soy al piso, haciendo una muy poco decorosa salida a escena.

Lo primero que oí fue una voz dulce, pero firme, casi cantarina, de un timbre desconocido para mí, debido a que viví la mayor parte de mi existencia hasta entonces en un mundo donde la disciplina, la fuerza y los deportes extremos eran mi pan de cada día, sin mucho tiempo para cosas que estuvieran fuera de este contexto.

Al escuchar este sonido inhabitual, inmediatamente mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y aguzando el oído, me forcé a enfocar el objeto que se oponía ante mis ojos a la fuente de luz más cercana.

-Hola, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Fue lo siguiente que escuché, al tiempo que visualizaba unos enormes ojos azules y una larguísima cabellera rubio platinado que enmarcaba un rostro tostado por el sol.

-Eres Max, Max Steel, ¿Cierto?-

¿Quién es esta mujer?, ¿porqué sabe mi secreto?, ¿trabaja para Ntek?, ¿Es una espía de Psicho?, mil preguntas rebotaban en las paredes adoloridas de mi cerebro de una manera tan intolerable que, por el momento, decidí seguirle la corriente, ya que tras el primer análisis, no parecía demasiado peligrosa (a no ser que me enterrase un tacón aguja de sus zapatos o intentase ahorcarme con la cadena dorada, con pendiente de corazón, que adornaba su fina garganta).

Está bien, -dije-, supongamos por un momento que soy ese personaje que nombras, ¿cómo y de dónde me conoces? ¿Qué tanto sabes de mí?

Su reacción fue inesperadamente sincera, ya que pareció reflexionar un instante, como avergonzada, bajando la vista hasta la punta de sus botines rosados.

-La verdad, no mucho, -dijo- y acto seguido, sacó del bolsillo de su lujosa parka (¡Dorada!) con guarniciones de piel un pequeño trozo de revista, un recorte, donde se veía inequívocamente mi efigie, acompañada de mi nombre clave y... ¿un precio? ¿O sería alguna clave o número telefónico? Muchas ideas y chistes se me vinieron a la cabeza, sin pensar que algunas de ellas estaban bastante cercanas a la realidad...

- Disculpa- dijo, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, de una manera que me hizo estremecer un poco, a mí, que he estado jaraneando al borde de un abismo o mirando de cara a la muerte y sonriendo- parece que tienes frío... Tengo algo de ropa en el auto.

Ahí caí en la cuenta que de seguro estaba tiritando hace rato, puesto que había viajado y salido al exterior apenas cubierto por una delgada bermuda para kickboxing de color violeta. (Hacía bastante frío).

Por practicidad (y por curiosidad) decidí seguir unos pasos al extraño personaje que había contemplado con ojos azorados mi "nacimiento" y al darme la vuelta... (Oh, estúpido y mil veces estúpido de mí), casi caigo de nuevo, pero de la risa al ver la caja claramente rotulada con mi nombre y fotografía. ¡Salve Ntek! que bien guardas tus secretos, pensé, gracias a Dios que no había nadie más cuando salí. La verdad, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa al salir de mi empaque, como una pelea con ninjas, robots asesinos, una emboscada mortal de Elementor, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Psicho, pero no para ser acosado a preguntas por una rubia curiosa.

El "autito" resultó ser un convertible rojo furioso de buena cilindrada, cuya potencia de seguro no era aprovechada al máximo por su parsimoniosa dueña. Al imaginármela en medio de una carrera o una persecución mortal, no pude menos que contener la risa nuevamente.

Mientras me perdía en estas elucubraciones, la mujer había sacado una maletita (rosada) del auto, y cuando me esperaba lo peor, (como que me pasara un abrigo rosado con plumitas o un peto), extrajo del interior un polerón de hombre y unos pantalones de bastante buena tela, todo muy sobrio y de mi talla (más curioso).

Me he portado muy mal contigo- le dije, bastante más manso y agradecido, debido al entumecimiento- ni siquiera he preguntado tu nombre.

-Nombre genérico, Bárbara Millicent Roberts "Peaches and Cream", pero mi nombre "personal" es Ángel- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-También me pareces un ángel, pero... supongo que... ¿puedes darte la vuelta un minuto, por favor?

Con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, se volteó hacia el camino, mientras yo me encajaba las prendas con una celeridad acorde al frío y a mi entrenamiento de agente especial. Acto seguido, ella dobló mis bermudas y las guardó en una bolsa de plástico. Luego, sacó un cooler (rosado también) del auto y al abrirlo, extrajo un termo y sirvió dos vasos de café bien caliente.

Sin decir palabra, sacó también una bolsa con unos sándwiches de pollo con palta, que, con vergüenza, debo admitir que ni siquiera rechacé débilmente, ya que estaba famélico... (Qué cómico habría sido, morir envenenado :-P)

Ahora sí que estaba agradecido, y de verdad, empecé a pensar que era una especie de "ángel".

-¿Y ahora?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó.

-No tengo la más remota idea –confesé, devolviéndole el vasito- la verdad es que esperaba otro tipo de recepción, algo muy distinto, no sé…

-¿Cómo una fiesta? ¿O una comida, quizás?

-Nooo…. Realmente me refería a que esperaba a algún superior con instrucciones para alguna misión secreta y peligrosa… Algo de acción, que sé yo, siquiera algún dinosaurio de goma descontrolado que necesitara una lección…

-Hm.- "El verdadero hombre de acción", la escuché murmurando, pero la frase cliché de mi caja tenía otro matiz al ser pronunciado por su boca color de rosa. -Entonces, si no hay pelea, tal vez sería bueno que por mientras te consigamos un buen alojamiento -concluyó.

-No es mala idea, -acepté- debo tener una central de información cerca y un cuartel general de operaciones.

-Ven, -me dijo-, sube, tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso también…

Cada vez me sentía más intrigado por esta damita misteriosa. No era un agente, eso estaba claro, y al parecer, tampoco era enemiga, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias, era obvio que sabía de mi llegada y que estaba preparada para recibirme, pero… ¿Quién la envió? Y… ¿porqué? Tal vez tras una larga ducha caliente y una pequeña siesta ayudaran a la total reposición de mis sistemas. Por el momento su suave sonrisa guardaba un perfecto hermetismo.

Mientras rodábamos por un tablado bastante poco pulido, decidí guardar silencio también, prestando muy a mi pesar toda mi atención a la larga melena dorada que ondeaba tras nosotros en el vehículo.

Finalmente, se detuvo en una habitación de regulares dimensiones, con la pintura desconchada y donde reinaba por sobre todo una cajonera no demasiado moderna, coronada en el penthouse por un habitáculo de dimensiones apropiadas para nuestra especial talla de muñecos.

Una cama de madera (genial, no es de plástico rosado), dominaba el dormitorio, rodeada del séquito de tocadores, cepillos para el cabello, ropa de mujer, cremas y demases a los que los hombres solemos prestar muy poca atención… Aquí había algo que no encajaba muy bien para mi gusto.

-¿Es tu casa?- era la pregunta obvia, pero necesaria en mi situación.

-Sí- dijo, enrojeciendo- es que estamos algo cortos de alojamiento, pero a futuro va a cambiar… musitó con mirada soñadora.

Eh, pero me estoy yendo por las ramas, disculpa. Aquí puedes descansar un rato y luego darte un baño, yo tengo cosas pendientes que hacer así que volveré a la tarde… no voy a espiarte ni nada por el estilo… ji, ji, ji…

-OK, gracias.-Realmente necesitaba reponerme del largo viaje que había realizado y cuyo punto de partida estaba en algún lugar de China, pasando por Nueva York, Santiago, Chillán y para terminar en otra remota ciudad de Chile: Cauquenes, si es que era cierto todo lo expresado por Ángel, la rubia barbie que parecía ser la designada para ser mi Cicerone en esta, por demás extraña aventura, que recién comenzaba…

Aún tenía miles de preguntas por hacerle, pero, mi sentido común me decía que obtendría las respuestas en su debido momento y que por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar un sueño reparador, ya que mis nanobots se habían descargado casi por completo en la inactividad de la caja.


	2. Chapter 2

II.- SOBRE LA PISTA

Debo haber dormido algo de cuatro horas cuando los fuertes rayos del sol que penetraban por la ventana me avisaron que pasaba del mediodía. Decidí salir a trotar por los alrededores para reconocer el terreno, y la verdad es que quedé igual de desinformado que antes de salir.  
Tiendas de ropa, de joyas, un restaurant, un salón de té, parecía un mundo para mujeres… ¿Dónde demonios me trajeron? De reojo divisé varias otras muñecas, en su mundo, con bolsas de compra y carteras; hablando de vestidos y peinados… que me condene si entendía alguna maldita cosa… Las chicas, me miraban, señalaban con el dedo y se reían. No tenía ánimo de corresponderles, estaba confundido y furioso.

Mi cabeza casi no dolía, así que volví al departamento a darme una ducha, en eso estaba cuando sentí una presencia cerca de mí…  
-Identifíquese- dije mientras estiraba el brazo hasta mi cuchillo, que con vergüenza debo decir era el único accesorio que me hacía compañía en la caja. Salí ágil y raudamente del baño y embosqué al intruso tomándolo por el cuello y volteándolo de espaldas a mí.  
-Ufff, soy yo, ¡No dispares!- Una voz conocida me hizo tranquilizarme. –Pensé que necesitarías ropa limpia después de bañarte y vine a traértela.  
-Sólo es un cuchillito- dije más tranquilo –La verdad es que me encantaría tener un par de armas a mi disposición, me sentiría mucho más tranquilo.  
-Y las tendrás, si eso es lo que deseas- dijo Ángel.  
Al parecer tenía respuesta y solución para cada cosa, lo que además de intrigarme y molestarme, empezaba a producir una pequeña e incómoda sensación de admiración por esta rubia sin entrenar.  
En todo caso, también me hube de sentir agradecido, porque no hizo ningún escándalo por el rastro de agua que en ese momento chorreaba de mi cuerpo desnudo y mal cubierto por una pequeña toalla…  
Más que molesta, parecía secretamente complacida, y divertida por la situación. –Volveré en cinco minutos para invitarte a almorzar- concluyó, mientras su sonrisa y su perfume se quedaban en el aire de la habitación cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
Me vestí con celeridad, ya que de nuevo me encontraba bastante hambriento y mucho más deseoso de respuestas que en la madrugada. Cuando salí, me esperaba junto al auto, con la rubia cabellera al viento. Se había quitado la chaqueta, y podía apreciar sus bien definidas formas bajo un suave y delgado polerón estampado (en tonos rosas, ¡era que no!).  
Con una sonrisa, me cedió la conducción, instalándose con gracia y agilidad en el asiento del acompañante, agregando que llegaríamos pronto porque era muy cerca y que ella me daría todas las indicaciones. Recordé el restaurant que había divisado un rato atrás y al preguntarle, me dijo que exactamente, ése era el sitio.  
-Por aquí, señora, su mesa está lista- Una muñeca de impecable vestido blanco y gorro de chef nos condujo hasta una mesa bellamente servida, con flores, vino, copas, individuales, cubiertos y platos, todo limpio y reluciente, como recién salido del empaque.  
Si se preguntan porqué me maravillo tanto de estas cursilerías, el que lee debe comprender que me crié en un entorno que aunque no era estrictamente militar, la muerte de mis padres y la soltería de mi padre adoptivo, ocasionó que me viera toda mi vida en un medio netamente masculino. Josh McGrath se crió en una familia acomodada, pero sin la sutileza del "toque femenino". Los deportes extremos y pasar gran parte del tiempo en la base militar con mi padre y mi "hermano" de ascendencia colombiana comiendo rápido y bebiendo de la lata, me alejaron bastante de una mesa cuidada y de la conversación fina y casi ceremonial que va de la mano con la etiqueta.

Sentí algo de temor frente a esta nueva prueba, pero sortee el peligro con gracia, sentándome con naturalidad y tratando de no parecer incómodo.  
Mientras llegaba nuestra orden, decidí tantear el terreno.  
-Entonces, ¿Cuando conoceré al niño? No soy experto, pero sé que es inhabitual que no esté saltando de alegría al lado de la caja cuando entro en escena, con mi llegada triunfal…-dije en tono divertido para suavizar el ambiente.

Ángel pareció… como decirlo, atragantada con la pregunta. Por primera vez veía turbación y un ligero sonrojo reemplazando a su habitual seguridad.

-No sé como empezar… Sé que va a ser chocante para ti, pero no hay ningún niño…. Es una "Ella".  
-¿Una niña?- ¿Me estás diciendo que fui comprado para una chica? ¿Que voy a estar tieso en una estantería rosada rodeado de muñecas y peluches?  
No podía creerlo, no habría nada de acrobacias en las sillas del comedor, ni carreras vertiginosas ni suspensiones acrobáticas en el alambre de la ropa tendida… Ni la risa feliz y agradecida de un compañero de juegos que quisiera llevarme a la bañera y a la cama con él después de un agotador día de juegos y deportes… De repente todo estaba negro y confuso para mí. Mi destino era solo una gran interrogante, así que decidí seguir sondeando a mi compañera, que parecía algo amedrentada por mi reacción algo melodramática, su cara reflejaba temor y una arruga de preocupación surcaba su tersa frente.

-Lo siento, sé que es difícil, Max, pero no fuiste adquirido para un niño, ni para una niña, así que no te preocupes, no tendrás que ponerte uno de mis vestidos y tomar té y galletas con los ositos- Al terminar su frase sus ojos parecían algo furibundos- Y para que sepas, ese de todas maneras es un trabajo, hermoso y digno, y las muñecas lo realizamos con gusto…  
-Ella es una dama mayor, una mujer, que ama los juguetes y trabaja rescatándolos, restaurándolos y dándoles nuevos y mejores hogares…  
-Sólo una recicladora- asumí… ¿acaso había sido adquirido para repuesto de otros juguetes maltrechos?- ¿Y cuál será mi función, entonces? Que yo sepa, soy nuevo…

En ese momento, inoportunamente, sirvieron la comida. Sopa, pollo asado con ensaladas, helado, torta… por un rato, sólo se pudo escuchar el sonido de los tenedores luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con los platos.  
Todo estaba delicioso, aunque reconozco que hubo algo especial en aquellos emparedados consumidos a media madrugada. Aparte do todo, era mi primera comida física…

Es cierto que todos los Max Steel venimos programados con las memorias del personaje que emociona a los niños, ya que de otra manera no podríamos sortear peligros con tanto valor ni salir airosos de las increíbles peripecias que los infantes inventan en la precariedad de sus hogares y patios; pero también tenemos una mente propia, por así decirlo, que nos permite adquirir experiencias nuevas y disfrutar o sufrir vivenciándolas, como si fuéramos recién nacidos…  
A pesar de saber que Josh MacGrath original tuvo varias novias y compañeras de trabajo como Max Steel, era la primera vez que esta encarnación, o sea, yo, estaba tan cerca de una "muñeca" y estoy seguro de que la mayoría de mis "hermanos" al menos envidiarían un poco esa suerte, de la misma forma como yo envidiaba en este momento la normalidad de sus vidas y las aventuras y juegos que yo no compartiría.  
La belleza de Ángel no dejaba de deslumbrarme, lo admito, pero la preocupación por mi futuro empañaba este hecho, y permitía que yo confundiera el vértigo de tenerla cerca con una especie de "estrés ocupacional".

A los postres, decidió por fin aclarar mis dudas:  
-No te preocupes tanto- me dijo-Me ayudarás en mi trabajo. Es feo decirlo, pero tengo un alto rango debido a mi antigüedad. Tengo 18 años…Así que soy la encargada de dirigir las operaciones de rescate y apoyo psicológico a juguetes maltratados. No te imaginas lo que me ha tocado ver en estos últimos años.  
-No los representas- le dije, con el gusto de verla enrojecer hasta las raíces del cabello.  
-Oh sí, tengo varias operaciones y transplantes en el cuerpo, que ni te imaginas. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, sino todo lo que podemos hacer por otros.  
Si te has dado cuenta, nos encontramos en una comunidad pequeña pero idílica, donde conviven todo tipo de juguetes en paz y armonía, y no hay discriminación entre juguetes originales y de imitación. Ocupo mi cargo por antigüedad, no por ser una figura original de Matell- agregó.

Al mencionar nuestra fábrica, me di cuenta de que en verdad teníamos mucho en común, y que no era la típica rubia tonta que decían los rumores. Las instrucciones de fábrica eran, al encontrarse con un juguete para niñas que compartiera el mismo espacio, ignorarlos y no mezclarse con ellos, ya que la incomprensión de géneros a temprana edad, era bien conocida de todos y una incursión de este tipo podría producir un conflicto entre los dueños de los juguetes.

Al parecer, al tratarse de coleccionistas adultos, esta regla desaparecía, lo que además de extrañeza me produjo un bienestar incomprensible. Ahora comprenderán el porqué de mi azoramiento cuando fui interpelado directamente por ella, que de seguro tiene la experiencia de conversar con Kens y por eso ni siquiera se inmutó, a pesar de que yo sea algo definitivamente diferente (de lo que estoy orgulloso, puff).

Sus palabras tenían mucho sentido y me di cuenta que se abría un nuevo e inexplorado horizonte en mi destino, es cierto que no lucharía con mis habituales enemigos, que tal vez no viviría las heroicas aventuras que todo Max Steel sueña en su vida, pero lo divergente de mi futuro, también podía tener el encanto de hacer algo diferente a los demás.  
Incluso, el hecho de compartir algo con ella me emocionaba de manera especial, de una forma que no estaba capacitado para definir ni delimitar…

Después del café y de agradecer el gran servicio del lugar, nos dirigimos al auto, aquí debo explicar que en el mundo de los juguetes no se paga por el consumo, ya que los juguetes dedicados a la cocina, aseo o lo que sea, hacen su labor lo mejor posible y con orgullo, ya que para ellos representa su razón de vivir, así como lo es complacer al niño o niña a quien han sido comprados u obsequiados (Espero que gracias a esto comprendan el porqué de mi malestar al saber que no sería el juguete de ningún pequeñín). Además, a diferencia de la comida humana, la nuestra no se gasta, es reponible.

Inesperadamente, Ángel se colgó de mi brazo al salir, pretextando un mareo a causa del vino, agradecí para mis adentros que no de dio cuenta de mi turbación. Sentí un fuerte deseo de abrazarla con fuerza, tal vez debido también al vino…  
-Y… ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?- inquirí, ya que me había indicado que a la mañana siguiente me llevaría a conocer las terminales informáticas de la Fundación.  
-En mi casa, tengo una pequeña cama desarmable, que se adapta mejor a mis medidas.  
Tú, en la cama grande, en la habitación principal.

Podríamos haber discutido mucho rato sobre este punto, pero decidí aceptar porque ya me estaba acostumbrando a su carácter fuerte y decidido, y a pesar de que llevábamos unas horas de conocernos, sentía que podía confiar en ella y me agradaba su presencia, y por qué no decirlo, me moría de ganas de echar un sueñecito… pero mi rubia cicerone tenía otros planes…


	3. Chapter 3

III.- AMIGUIS

Estuvimos paseando hasta tarde, recorriendo el entorno y conociendo a los demás habitantes de la comunidad. Las mejores amigas de Ángel: Mary, una muñeca de mirada seria y gruñona com una blibliotecaria, que tenía más de 20 años dueña de casa), Verónica (alias Shakira, cantante y pintora, toda una artista) y Nadia (dueña de la boutique más "très chic" de la ciudad).

Todas muñecas de imitación con varios transplantes de cabello y años en el cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo, con mucha personalidad…

y también estabaTessa. Una barbie original pero trigueña, de cabello larguísimo y color oro viejo. Ésta última, fue la primera rescatada por la Fundación, quien había quedado reducida al estado de una horrible y sucia cabeza, debido a que un perro la atacó y destruyó su cuerpo… Durante mucho tiempo estuvo en este estado, hasta que fue rescatada y "La conservadora", como gusta ser llamada nuestra dueña, le tomó tanto cariño y lástima que la restauró y pasó a ser parte de su familia. Al ver su gentil sonrisa y sus dulces ojos castaños, no pude menos que sentirme contento de empezar a ser parte de todo esto, y mi aprecio por mi rubia jefa creció a pasos alarmantes.

Las parejas de estas damas eran unos Ken, que a pesar de todo lo que dicen de ellos (como que son gays, por ejemplo), eran muy simpáticos, (aunque no tenían mis músculos, ni habilidades, claro está). Ryan, un relajado Ken playero, y rubio furioso (encargado de la "Zona X", una tienda deportiva y co-propietario de "Petit Delights" el restaurant), y Brooke un Ken de largo cabello castaño, algo fashion para mi gusto, amante de la música y el carrete, dueño del taller mecánico de la ciudad.

El otro personaje que me presentaron me produjo un instantáneo rechazo al ver que era un Max Steel de imitación, pero llamado aparte por Ángel, esta me explicó que era un rescatado cuyo cuerpo no había resistido el paso del tiempo, y por eso habían optado por transplantar su cabeza a ese cuerpo en particular. Ya más repuesto de la sorpresa, lo saludé con deferencia, ya que me imitaba, pero no por su propio deseo, aunque de seguro que su cuerpo original no le hacía lucir tan atractivo como este…  
Su mirada sin malicia y el franco apretón de manos que recibí no hicieron sino desarmarme y me rendí a la simpatía de Christopher, quien era, además, el médico del pueblo, y contaba los mismos años que Ángel.

Tras conversar un rato con el grupo, me di cuenta que no eran nada aburridos y que cada cierto tiempo realizaban reuniones como asados, bailes, paseos, fiestas y comidas, como también tocatas, ya que tenían instrumentos musicales y un grupo: "Survivers".

Además estaba en preparación el evento del año, el que sería el matrimonio de Ryan y Nadia (los fomes del grupo, según los pronósticos de Brooke, que decía que iban a ser como una pareja de abuelitos), que no dejaban de mirarse y sonreírse a pesar de las constantes burlas y bromas del resto.

Ángel, para variar, se había autoproclamado organizadora oficial y no dejaba de parlotear sobre vestidos, tortas, flores y otros... Yo la observaba desde lejos, reflexionando sobre cuánto había cambiado mi vida desde esta mañana cuando salí de mi empaque.

-Veo que estás contento, compadre- me soltó de sopetón Christopher- me alegra que te esté gustando vivir aquí, mañana iremos en patota a la comida rápida y después a quemar las calorías en la disco.  
-¡Yes, yes, yes!- dijo Brooke- ¡a mover el esqueleto!  
- Con la Shakira, supongo- le lanzó Cris – este hace rato que le tiene el ojo encima a la Vero, hasta cantan karaoke a dúo, pero nunca se atreve a decirle nada- dijo hacia mí guiñándome un ojo.  
No pude más que reírme sinceramente, mientras mis nuevos amigos se sacudían los pulmones a palmadas en la espalda, "a lo mero macho", como decían ellos.  
-Yo ya tengo una invitación a surfear con tu nombre, amiguito. -Me dijo Ryan- además, si está bueno el clima, las chicas desempolvarán sus trajes de baño…  
¡Yujuuuuuuuu, vivan las tangas y los monokinis! (fue el gran aporte de Brooke).  
-Heyyyy… -dijo Ángel,- déjenlo tranquilo, lo van a marear con tanta tontera...  
-¡Sí, mamá!- dijeron a trío los muchachos.  
-Bueno, mañana seguimos con la reunión, es tarde y debo cocinar la cena o nos moriremos de hambre…además estos tres aburren a cualquiera. (Mientras Brooke y Ryan se palmeaban las nalgas burlonamente).

Subimos al auto, me sentía mucho más tranquilo y contento, me estaba gustando cada vez más vivir en A Varas Nº 1012 y ya casi no sentía pesar por no haber sido adoptado por un chiquillo. La buena comida, la compañía grata y pensar que dormiría abrigadito estaban haciendo de las suyas con mi reticencia y mi entrenamiento…  
Cuando llegamos al apartamento, Ángel se metió de cabeza a la cocina, y yo, como no quiso ayuda, me entretuve un rato con la televisión.

…"Un ken moreno y una barbie rubia se besaban en una playa paradisiaca, para luego descubrir que serían compañeros de colegio, con gran desilusión para la muñeca, porque el muy gusano le hizo la desconocida el primer día de clases"… Al parecer, era una película basada en un clásico.

-Ángel -pregunté- ¿cómo se siente besar a alguien?

Ella me miró muy seriamente por debajo de sus largas pestañas. Luego, poniendo una fuente en el horno, contestó:

-Es muy emocionante. Algo muy bonito. Siempre los humanos hablan de que las muñecas no tienen corazón, pero eso no significa que no tengamos sentimientos… Todo lo que se crea puede sentir emoción, todo lo que se puede dañar, puede sentir dolor… El amor y el desamor son comunes en el mundo de las muñecas. Somos hechas a imagen y semejanza de una jovencita normal, llena de sensaciones, anhelos, inquietudes… Yo siempre pensé que nunca encontraría a alguien especial, seguramente por mi gran cantidad de años. Siempre que conocía a algún muñeco me preguntaba si estaría frente a mi verdadero amor. Todo ese "bagage" del amor perfecto y el vivieron felices para siempre, afecta mucho nuestra vida emocional… Hace que nos equivoquemos con facilidad, es triste, pero hubo un tiempo en que habia muchos divorcios por aquí…  
Uno puede hacer muchas locuras cuando ama. Lo malo es que a veces tus sentimientos no corresponden a los deseos de tu dueña y entonces puedes sufrir mucho…

Tras este largo monólogo, se enjugó discretamente una lagrimita que había rodado por su aterciopelada mejilla. Al parecer había amado más de una vez, y su sinceridad me conmovió. Sentí como un pequeño dolor allí donde debería estar el corazón y tomé su mano con algo de timidez…

-Sé que recién nos conocemos, pero te aseguro que no voy a dejar que nadie más te lastime… El que quiera hacerte daño, se las verá conmigo…-agregué.  
-Gracias, pero no todo es blanco y negro, sabes, yo también he causado daño, claro, sin querer…

Supuse que varios muñecos podrían haber enloquecido de amor por ella, pero dada mi inexperiencia, preferí quedarme callado.  
Mientras ella sacaba los cubiertos de un mueble, procedí a poner la mesa, tal como papá me enseñara de niño.  
Cenamos langosta, con papas asadas y ensalada y un poco de helado de postre.  
Después, Ángel trajo una bandejita con un juego de café, y bebimos el reconfortante líquido en silencio, pensando ambos, quizás, en el agotador y emocionante día que nos esperaba mañana.

Una música suave se escuchaba en la radio, medio jugando, la enlacé por la cintura y comenzamos a bailar un poco, mirándonos a los ojos y soriéndonos… Entonces un repentino impulso me hizo inclinarme sobre su rostro sereno y rocé su contorno con mis dedos…  
Ángel se sobresaltó y se alejó suavemente de mí, mientras musitaba que era tarde y debía irse a la cama.  
-¿Estás enojada? (creo que me sonrojé).  
-No. Tú también deberías irte a dormir- agregó- mañana será un muuuuy largo día (bostezando). Buenas Noches.

Mientras me quitaba la ropa, me pareció ver su silueta furtiva alejarse del baño, envuelta en un pequeño camisón de algodón. Me metí bajo las mantas y me sorprendí a mí mismo con un largo suspiro. Luego de darme un par de vueltas, me dirigí abiertamente a los dominios de Morfeo.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.- ALGUNAS VERDADES

Cuando abrí los ojos, el sol había salido hace rato y el aire estaba tibio y perfumado. Ángel salía del baño con su toalla rosa y otra pequeña toallita en el cabello.

-¡Buenos Días! ¿Cómo dormiste?  
-Bien, gracias. ¿Puedo ocupar el baño?  
-Claro, yo ahora iba camino a vestirme. Es todo tuyo.

Me agradó descubrir que el olor de su shampoo y de su jabón estaban impregnados en el aire y el vapor del cuarto, los inhalé con deleite.

Cuando salí, a pesar de que no demoré demasiado en la ducha, ya estaba vestida y se calzaba un zapato mientras ponía la tetera.

-¿Quieres leche o café para desayunar?- Preguntó mientras se ponía el otro zapato y se iba a saltitos hasta la despensa.  
-¡Leche, gracias!- dije.  
Sacó una caja de leche y puso una taza y un vaso en su pequeño comedor de diario. Después corrió a sacar las tostadas y trajo un jarro de jugo de naranjas y una sartén con huevos y las puso en la mesa. Yo me maravillaba del gran despliegue de energía mañanera que desplegaba frente a mis ojos.  
-¡Desayuno de campeones para el novato! Exclamó, enrojeciendo un poco mientras lo decía.  
Comí hasta quedar tieso, e inmediatamente me instó a apurarnos a subir al auto.

Llegamos a una pequeña oficina, con mesas y terminales informáticos. Ángel me mostró con orgullo la página donde, una vez restaurados, los juguetes ponían su mejor cara para las fotos que les ayudarían a encontrar un nuevo hogar.

-La conservadora considera un placer y un deber su trabajo -agregó- adora pasar sus tardes dedicada a la restauración de los juguetes. Además es una muy buena fotógrafa… Si no me crees, hay unas carpetas con fotos mías que me hacen parecer una verdadera princesa, más joven y elegante.

Inmediatamente, llevado por mi curiosidad, accedí al link que Ángel me señalaba, y en un descuido suyo, transferí una copia de las fotografías a mi pendrive. (Obvio, si vas a dedicarte a agente secreto, es lo mínimo que puedes andar trayendo. Y nunca imaginé la gran utitlidad que tendrían estas fotos para mí más adelante).  
Por lo pronto, pude comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras al ver la gran cantidad de fotos en que su efigie tenía el papel protagónico.

-¡Qué gran cantidad de vestidos!- no pude menos que exclamar- ¿Son todos tuyos?

-Uff- ¡Como se te ocurre!. ¡En esta comunidad, todos los bienes son de uso común! La ropa es de todos. La ausencia de bacterias y gérmenes que impide eso en los seres humanos, es un inconveniente que no existe para nosotros. De esta forma, podemos estrenar tenida…¡Todos los días! -agregó con una gran sonrisa.

Ya que estoy hablando de ropa, debo acotar, con perdón de mis posibles lectores masculinos, que Ángel se veía espléndida esta mañana… Un minivestido y una chaquetita de terciopelo azul eran los encargados de amoldarse a su cuerpo, y unos altos tacones azules, realzaban sus diminutos piececitos.  
Al agacharse así sobre mi hombro, podía sentir su dulce aliento junto a mi oreja, y el timbre de su voz susurrando junto a mi oído.  
-Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer -dijo- debo ayudarle a nuestra dueña a fiscalizar la reputación de los posibles compradores para algunos juguetes. Si lo deseas, puedes navegar todo lo que quieras en esa terminal… -concluyó.

La mañana pasó insensiblemente mientras navegaba y jugaba algunos juegos online. También estudié el perfil de nuestra dueña y me dejó bastante satisfecho. Ah, si la gente viera el estado en que llegaban a sus manos los juguetes, se sorprendería de la diferencia al dejarlos tan limpios y presentables.


	5. Chapter 5

V.- FIEBRE DE BAILE.

A la hora del almuerzo, la patota de muñecos y muñecas estaba esperándonos en la pizzería. Dos hermosas chicas, e impecables en sus uniformes, se dedicaban a hornear y distribuir ingentes cantidades de pizza.

Una gran bandeja rebosante de sabrosos triángulos, patatas fritas, bebidas, jugos y hamburguesas reinaba en nuestra mesa.

Los muñecos comían como si no hubiera mañana. Debo haber puesto una cara muy sorprendida, porque Brooke me soltó:  
-¿Y qué? Ahora no hay niños viendo… ¡podemos llenar la tripa tranquilos!.

-Lo que pasa es que la comida chatarra no le hace bien a los humanos y deben comerla con moderación, sermoneó Christopher. Por eso sería feo que nos sorprendieran dándonos una panzada de pizza.

-De todas formas, no creo que les apeteciera un triángulo de plástico, dijo Ryan, dudoso, examinando su ración.

-¿Y de dónde más sacaríamos energía para todos los juegos que inventan?, exclamó Brooke.

-Claaaaro, acotó malignamente Verónica, como si algún niño fuera a jugar contigo.

-Es cierto, somos parte de una colección personal. Al menos celebro que sea una colección "jugable", no como esas colecciones que están NRFP, o algo así… tiritó Nadia.

-¿Y eso que es? Me sentía confuso y turulato.

-"Nunca removido de su empaque" o sea, juguetes que estarán por los siglos de los siglos en su caja sin sentir nunca el roce del aire fresco, las manos de un dueño, prisioneros por toda la eternidad… contestó Ángel.

-Nuestra dueña es diferente, dijo Mary, haciendo un comentario alegre (para variar), la primera vez que comencé a perder el cabello, nos había llevado a una playa preciosa, ¿Te acuerdas, Ángel?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Nos bronceamos, incluso nos tomaron fotos en la toalla, que entretenido! La rubia siguió comiendo papas con entusiasmo.  
Nuestra dueña era muy chica entonces. Recuerdo esa foto. Aún estaban con nosotros el Oso Bebu y el pájaro loco. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

-El Oso Bebu, dijo Mary… pobrecillo. Creo que se fue en el camión de la basura porque se le estaba pudriendo la paja de la panza, brrrrrr! Todos sintieron un aire helado y frío recorrer sus espaldas.

-¿Pero acaso es esto un funeral? Terció Brooke. No hay que dejar que los recuerdos de estas pasas nos achen a perder la diversión, recuerden que esta tarde iremos a la disco…

-Hmmmm…y aún está Leíto… acotó Christopher.

-¿Quíen es Leíto? Estaba empezando a armárseme un revolú con tanto nombre y anécdota, miré a Ángel con ojos angustiados.  
Ésta me devolvió el alma al cuerpo con una pícara sonrisa.  
-Leíto es una tortuga ninja de peluche, viejísima, algo subnormal, que recorre el pueblo haciendo "puertas a la medida" y marchando.

-Si te cruzas en su camino, sólo haste el loco. Dijo Ryan, mascando un gran trozo de pizza.  
-¡Tal vez no te coma si no te quedas quieto!

Me reí. ¿Es en serio?

-No tonto, ese es su hermano Raphito. Es un comelón. Tiene por máxima: "Si no se mueve, cómetelo", dijo Nadia, arañando la última patata de la bandeja.

-Vaya par de monstruos…

-Son lindos recuerdos de infancia, me corrigió Ángel con un pisotón.  
-¡Voy a vengarme por eso!, le musité, por lo bajo.  
-¡Ya veremos! Me desafió abiertamente con una inocente sonrisa.  
Unas apetecibles tazas de café comenzaron a circular en la sobremesa.

-Y entonces, le dije, "muñeca, este es tu día de suerte, aquí tienes al galán por el que siempre has suspirado" Dijo guiñándole a Verónica.

-Claro, Brooke, y si eso pasó así, de seguro Santa Claus también nos traerá regalos… le soltó Ryan.  
-Me parece que fue la Vero la que salvó tu vida, cosiendo tus shorts de baño, que se habían roto al caer de una tabla de surf… dijo Mary, dudosa.

-¿Qué tabla de surf? Si se cayó de la repisa, de puro atolondrado… que yo recuerde. Y ella debió ayudarle a subir rápido, antes que llegaran los humanos, rememoró Christopher.

Verónica, que no hablaba mucho, sólo sonreía con malignidad, viendo como su amor se veía en apuros por su gran bocaza.

-¡Bah…! Para que confunden al pobre Max Steel, mejor nos vamos a bailar… musitó el chico de cabellos largos, amostazado y colorado.

-En condiciones normales, me seguiría burlando, pero creo que es una excelente idea, dijo Ángel batiendo las pestañas.  
-¡Ea, nenas! ¡A mover esas articulaciones de vinyl!

-Si te pagaran pro soltar esas frasesitas… dijo Christopher con los ojos en blanco…

Las muñecas cocineras se llevaron los restos de comida y las sillas y una bola disco (ex adorno de navidad) surgió de la nada, mientras las chicas traían un equipo de música.  
Cada galancete cogió a su pareja, y yo me vi en la disyuntiva… ¿Ángel o Tessa?

-Vayan Uds.,dijo Ángel con una sonrisa, yo descansaré un poquito. Teatralmente se quitó los tacones y subió los pies a una silla. Ya saben que no soy tan nueva…

Bailamos mucho, principalmente rock, rock latino, pop, disco… los muñecos parecían incansables, ahora entendía porqué hacían tanto acopio de energías. Tessa era una muy buena bailarina, y eso que era sólo como 5 años más jovencita que Ángel. Pero finalmente, me pidió que fuéramos a descansar un rato a la mesa. Yo también sentía algo de fatiga, hacía rato que había accionado disimuladamente el interruptor de "Acción Turbo" para darme algo de energía extra, cortesía de mis nanobots. Pero estos viejos muñecos, de verdad merecían el apodo de "Abuelitos Vitamina".

Cogí a Ángel, que ya se había descansado bastante, y que sólo nos había contemplado a ratos, ya que había estado trabajando en el portátil y haciendo varias llamadas por su pequeño celular.

-Ya es hora que te relajes un poco, ¿acaso no mereces un descanso?  
-Si tú lo dices… yo creí que el médico titulado era Christopher, rió mientras girábamos en la pista.  
En eso estábamos, cuando sigilosamente Ryan cambió la música por algo más romántico. De seguro quería estrechar entre sus brazos a su prometida.  
-¡Ya estamos! Sermoneó Ángel, ¿Quién fue el gracioso? Me miró, nerviosa.

Estiré la mano para acercarla a mis músculos de acero.  
-¿Acaso un muñeco no puede bailar con su jefa?

-Ah… es igual, de todas formas me gusta esa canción, acabó por ceder, enlazando sus manos tras mi cuello de toro.

…"Cuando por primera vez te vi,  
Supe que el cielo era para ti y para mí…"

Sus ojos, por primera vez los veía tan de cerca, en la semi penumbra… eran de color mora pálido, lirio deslavado… Sus labios eran delgados, sus cejas de un fino color café. Rostro pintado a mano… Ninguna unidad exactamente igual a la otra, incluso había grandes diferencias en el rostro de una barbie Peaches and Cream hecha en Filipinas que una hecha en Korea, por ejemplo.

…"Nunca más podré dormir, nunca más podré soñar, con alguien que, no seas tú…"

Un individuo sin rostro había tomado su paleta de colores y un delgadísimo pincel y se había dejado los ojos para darle a Ángel su expresión única. La mía era igual a la de millones de Max Steel en el mundo, pintada por un robot programable. Con mis labios apretados por el esfuerzo y las cejas espesas y cejijuntas, me costaba mucho cambiar de expresión, practicaba frente al espejo pero me era difícil adoptar una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

-¿Pasa algo? Inquirí.

-Nada, tonto, sólo estoy disfrutando el momento…

Poco a poco, los muñecos se fueron retirando a sus viviendas. Ángel y yo fuimos de los últimos, casi me dio la impresión que no quería que nos vierna irnos juntos.

¡Que jornada! Cada día se me hacía más fácil la vida en este entorno, y más difícil convivir con Ángel sin sentirme atraído por ella. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi instinto de hombre de acción?


	6. Chapter 6

VI.- DÍAS DE PLAYA.

Y llegó la fecha señalada para el paseo.  
Muy temprano, escuché a la infatigable dueña de casa trasteando con las vituallas.  
Cargó una cesta con jugos, bebidas, sándwiches, pollo, huevos duros, fruta…  
Abrí un ojo y lo volví a cerrar.

-¡Levántate oso dormilón!  
-Tengo sueño…  
-Ah, pero, ¿No eras tu el que decía que el baile no era ejercicio?  
-Retiro lo dicho…  
Ángel me retiró las mantas de sopetón, yo las tiré de vuelta, y debido a mi fuerza, el impulso prácticamante la arrojó sobre mí.  
Nos quedamos mudos y sin aliento. Eso terminó de despertarme…

-Creo que es hora de vestirme.

-¡Así me gusta!, ella recuperaba su aplomo, en el baño te dejé ropa y un traje de baño para que te lo pruebes.  
-¿Y si quisiera nadar en zunga?  
Angel enrojeció.  
-No te lo recomiendo, acotó tragando saliva. El agua de mar en esta zona es heladísima…

Bueno, toda la tropa fue embalada en un bolso, junto con sus pertenencias. Era una apretura como ir en metro, pero valía la pena.

En menos de una hora podíamos sentir el carácterístico gusto a sal en el aire. ¡Qué ganas de surfear! Nuestra dueña nos dejó en libertad de acción, ya que se trataba de una diminuta e íntima playa semi-privada.  
Mientras los hombres nos divertíamos de lo lindo con las tablas, las chicas se bronceaban.  
Observé lo recatado del traje de baño de Ángel, mientras las otras muñecas lucían modernos biquinis.

-¿Porqué se ha vestido como abuela? Le dije bromeando a Christopher.

-Bueno, no es ningún secreto, ella tiene bastantes cicatrices, por se la primera barbie y la más querida, la dueña jugó muchísimo con ella, ya sabes, el costo de la fama…

Brooke instaló una red y jugamos voleyball en el agua, hombres contra mujeres (Cristopher, Brooke, Ryan y yo, contra Mary, verónica, Nadia y Tessa) y debo decir, que la rapidez y agilidad de las chicas nos venció. Ganaron 10 a 7…  
En la revancha, ganamos 10 a 9. Algo recuperado el honor masculino, decidimos almorzar.  
Ángel ya tenía montado un bonito campamento, y como el ejercicio nos había abierto el apetito, decidimos atacar.

-¿Y qué haggremos ahoggra? Le pregunté a Ángel con la boca llena de pollo.

-Mastica primero, troglodita, me regañó con una sonrisa.

-Te quedó todo tan rico… dije para justificarme, tomando grandes sorbos de líquido para pasar el atoramiento.

-¡Hora del limbo! Brooke nos sorprendió preparando raudamente las cosas y sacando música para comenzar la competencia, apenas un ratito después de la comida.

Nuevamente todos participaron, me reí un montón, nos caímos varias veces y no pude dejar de observar como Ángel no participaba.

-¿Y ahora qué? Pregunté a Ryan, señalándola.

-¿No lo sabes? Por primera vez el sonriente Ken rubio me miraba muy serio.

-¿Saber qué? La música tropical a alto volumen no me dejaba oír del todo bien.

-Su cintura… ¡está soldada! Como se le soltó con el uso, ¡se la fusionaron con pegamento extrafuerte!

Ahora entendía porqué no mostraba su cintura y cierta rigidez que compensaba con creces gracias a su energía. ¡Pobre Ángel! De seguro se moría por participar…

En la siguiente actividad acuática, tomé una rápida decisión. Sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, la cogí en mis brazos y la llevé al agua.

-¡Suéltame Max…! Oh…

Le arrojé un montón de agua con mis manazas… Ella terminó por reír y responderme de igual modo… Se convirtió en una batalla campal de todos contra todos, tragamos algo de agua salada, y más de alguien vomitó, pero logré mi objetivo, hacerla participar sin miedo.  
Ángel, empapada de agua de mar, con el cabello estilando, el traje de baño húmedo y adherido al cuerpo como segunda piel y los ojos radiantes de alegría… de seguro esa imagen me perseguiría hasta en sueños… pero valió la pena.  
-Ahora, a darse la consabida ducha de agua dulce… ¿nadie quiere agrietarse, no? La sargento Mary nos envió directo a las duchas, que como tal, usamos una paupérrima y oxidada llave de agua que había en el patio de la cabaña.

Ya todos bañados, vestidos y rechinantes de limpios el plástico y la goma, nos acodamos en la varanda de la terraza a contemplar una rojísima puesta de sol.  
Me sentí fuera de lugar, con aquellos Ken enamorados, abrazando a sus muñecas y diciéndole al oído dulces palabras de amor…

Sólo Ángel, Tessa y yo, contemplábamos la belleza del ocaso en este paraíso… solos.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.- EL JUEGO DEL NOMBRE

Estaba navegando en el notebook como si nada, cuando Ángel entró como una tromba en la casa, y olvidando las buenas maneras, lanzó de sopetón a la mesa el siguiente edicto, que leí de inmediato:

_…."Con la Voluntad Soberana de la "Gran Dama", se anuncia el inminente bautizo y consecuente adhesión a la familia oficial de juguetes del poblado de Happy Dolls y por extensión a la comunidad de A. Varas 1012, del muñeco originalmente conocido hasta el momento solo como "Max Steel". _

_Todos los muñecos de la ciudad están invitados al evento, y los juguetes no humanoides podrán observar desde las terrazas dispuestas para tal efecto, a no ser que hayan sido citados de manera especial al evento._

_La Ceremonia oficial, que se realizará el día dos de febrero del presente año, será presidida por la Reina en persona, que investirá al muñeco de su nuevo nombre, por el que será llamado en lo sucesivo"…_

-¿Qué es todo eso?

-Muy simple, te van a poner un nombre propio, que te distinga de los otros Max Steel del mundo, es sólo que a nuestra dueña le gustan mucho las fiestas elegantes y con brillo… no te pongas nervioso, solo te pondrás una ropa muy linda y luego habrá un cóctel, nada más…

- No sabía que este pueblo tuviera una reina… ¿Es muy vieja?

-¡Max!

-¿Es joven y bonita?

-¡Max!

-¿Es un poco tontita como las reinas de belleza?

-Oh, ¡Max!, ya no podré llamarte Max, ojalá tu nuevo nombre sea lindo… - dijo Ángel con los ojos algo húmedos.

La verdad, a pesar de que no me gustaban demasiado el boato, el protocolo y la superchería, sentía bastante curiosidad por er como se iba a desarrollar el evento del día siguiente.

Comencé el nuevo día con decepción, ya que desperté y me encontraba solo. Al parecer, Ángel tenía demasiado trabajo para acompañarme en tan inhabitual e incómodo trámite.

Encontré una nota en el velador, y ropa limpia y elegante al pie de la cama.

…"No te preocupes, seguro nos veremos allá, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas, Cris pasará por tí a las nueve"… - rezaba el papelito.

Eran ya las ocho veinte, de un salto me metí al baño, y cuando estaba a medio vestir, sentí el timbre.

-¡Hola! ¿como estás? ¿Muy nervioso? –mientras, con gesto técnico y profesional me auscultó la muñeca. Debí mirarlo extrañado, y el me devolvió una gran sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no pienses mal, debí decirlo antes, recuerda que soy médico… Tu presión parece normal, algo agitada, pero es habitual en alguien de tu contextura y en estas circunstancias.

Sonreí con alivio, no me gustaría tener un amigo "especial", no soy homofóbico, pero corren tantos rumores sobre los muñecos…

-Todos nos ponemos nuestras mejores galas para estas ocasiones especiales, nos gusta complacer a la reina – agregó, mientras arreglaba su corbatín.

¿y cómo es esa reina? ¿es una señora mayor?

-Eh, creo que ya es hora de irnos – dijo Cris.

Subimos al auto y partimos, por las calles se veía una agitación inusual, muchos juguetes se dirigían hacia el centro de la ciudad, de a dos, de a tres o en grupos más nutridos.

Llegamos a un claro donde se congregaban varios muñecos y muñecas en traje de gala, estaban los del grupo y algunos más que me presentaron, como una pareja de afronorteamericanos que acababan de llegar a "la familia".

-Por suerte tomaron algunas lecciones de español, ¡Jajajajaaaja!, -comentó Brooke- si no, ¡No les entenderíamos ni papa…!

-¡Moito gosto!- me dijo el hombre, tendiéndome la mano, lo miré detenidamente, para ver si se trataba de alguna broma…

-¡Cariño! – dijo la barbie de chocolate - ¡Eso es portugués! Lo siento, estamos recién llegados, y como nos preparan para llegar a cualquier hogar del mundo, está un poco confundido, acabamos de llegar de E.E.U.U…. –

-¡Hola!, los tres seremos bautizados el día de hoy… Nuestros nombres de fábrica son Christie y Steve, y el tuyo es…

- Max, Max Steel – dije, tratando de disimular la decepción que me produjo que no me conocieran.

-¡Ah, lo siento, Sr. Steel! somos algo antiguos, no habíamos oído de Ud…

-¡Bah! No importa, la Mattel es enorme, es imposible que todos los juguetes se conozcan, acoté, más relajado.

¿Dónde estaría Ángel?

De lejos, divisé un grupo de tortugas ninja de peluche apelmazado entre las primeras filas de la concurrencia. Al parecer, eran Leíto y sus familiares, y su hermano Raphito, quien daba buena cuenta de una mesa del buffet. En medio de la tarima estaban instando un sitial para la reina.

Algunos muñecos provistos de instrumentos musicales, comenzaron a tocar un aire marcial de fanfarria.

Desde lejos, vi a la Reina, con su traje repolludo y su corona, me sonaba familiar…

Un edecán leyo el edicto según el cuál, la dama era "renombrada" Rosa, y su esposo, Jerry. Luego procedieron a dar la mano a la soberana, quien los saludó cun una inclinación de su coronada cerviz.

¿Cuál sería mi nombre? ¿Atanasio, Adalberto, Efigenio, Facundo, Efrenezer? Leves espasmos de risa nerviosa me sacudían, mientras Christopher tosía para disimular.

Me agaché un poco, pero luego sentí un codazo en las costillas…

-Es tu turno, hombre, deja de reírte, y me saludas a la Reina, me dijo con un guiño.

Me acerqué. Tenía que permanecer cabizbajo, mientras el edecán leía el pergamino.

-"Por el poder que me conceden la Señora y la Reina de Happy Dolls, aquí presente, yo declaro que tu nuevo nombre completo es:

KYLE JOSHUA Mc GRATH JEFFERSON, TAMBIÉN CONOCIDO COMO MAX STEEL".

Levanté la vista y me acerqué a la Reina, pero me quedé de piedra… la mano que se tendía hacia mí era la misma que había estrechado al bailar, la misma que ya conocía tan bien…

Porque, sin saberlo, había estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo y coqueteando con la mismísima soberana, Ángel Bárbara Millicent Roberts.

Sonrojada, la Reina parecía adoptar un aire de "disculpa, ya luego te explicaré".

Estaba lleno de preguntas, pero el protocolo debía cumplirse. Tras recibir mi apretón de manos y la bienvenida oficial de rigor, y con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo, me acerqué al buffete, donde nuestros amigos me recibieron con gran algazara.

-¡Felicidades Kyle! ¡Al fin eres uno de la tropa! Brooke, como siempre, era el primero en festejar.

Todos me abrazaron calurosamente, (a excepción de Mary, claro está) y me llevaron a un sitio donde estaba preparada una comida de gala. A los pocos minutos, llegaba Ángel, vestida normalmente con un vestido minifalda de lentejuelas, corriendo desalada. Quiso darme la enhorabuena, pero creo que fui poco efusivo con ella. ¿Qué era toda esta pantomima?

-Lo siento, creo que llego tarde… se disculpó.

Lo otros muñecos le restaron importancia y la saludaron con naturalidad. A lo lejos se veían otras mesas preparadas con diversos alimentos, en diferente proporción, para figuras de acción, para tortugas de peluche… Al parecer era un día de gran celebración y la algazara era generalizada. Sólo yo me sentía molesto y engañado.

¿Cómo era posible que viviera con la mismísima Reina y ella (ni nadie) me hubiera dicho nada?

Comí muy poco. Sentía que la comida se me atragantaba. En armonía con mi estado de ánimo, mis amigos no quisieron hacer muy larga la sobremesa. La nueva pareja, debía ser conducida a su nuevo hogar y debían mostrarle el resto del poblado. Me alejé con disimulo, necesitaba pensar…

Christopher me siguió.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Era obvio que lo descubrirías el día de tu "Nombramiento", no era necesario que te dijeramos nada. Además, ella odia ser tratada como "La reina" prefiere ser tratada como una muñeca más.

-¡Oh, sí! Y todos de seguro han estado riéndose a mis espaldas…

-Kyle… dijo usando por primera vez mi nuevo nombre, no te lo tomes tan a la tremenda, es sólo un cargo nominal, como reina de España o de Inglaterra, o Miss universo.

-Si tú lo dices… Irritado, le di la espalda y me alejé a paso rápido.

Por la noche, al llegar muy tarde, vi que Ángel ya se había acostado. Me encerré en el dormitorio y tras darme muchísimas vueltas en la cama me dormí en un sueño intranquilo. Tal vez ser mascota de la Reina era mejor que nada.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.- NO JUEGUES CONMIGO.

Los días siguientes fueron algo tensos entre Ángel y yo. Me dijo que si realmente estaba tan molesto, me conseguiría un alojamiento, pero la idea no dejaba de convencerme del todo. En el fondo ella tenía toda la razón supongo, no podía seguir viviendo con la Reina, de seguro cuando alguien lo supiera, se iba a hacer un gran escándalo.

Por el otro lado, me estaba acostumbrando a todos esos pequeños detalles… Al olor de su perfume, a sus comidas, hasta el suave y mullido colchón de su cama. Lo que me dolía era esta ley de hielo. Tal vez era hora de dejar de anteponer el orgullo y conversar las cosas…

Le pedí el auto y salí a dar una vuelta. Un par de cuadras más allá, el bamboleo de las largas y bronceadas piernas de Tessa y el vaivén de su cola de caballo atrajeron mi atención.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta, muñeca?

Me miró con sus sonrientes ojos café verdoso. Dudó.

-Está bien.

Se subió y rodamos por los alrededores del patio que circundaban la casa. Había mucho verde y la primavera parecía estar en sazón, con abejas laboriosas y flores de colores.

El viento mecía la broncínea cabellera de Teresa.

Esta chica te conviene, me decía mi cerebro. Menos embrollo, menos problemas, no te enredas con tu jefa… La pega es que apenas la conoces.

-¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy profesora de lenguaje audiovisual y fotógrafa. Me dedico a retratar a los habitantes de Happy Dolls. ¿Te gustaría que hiciera tu foto?

-Bueno…

-Entonces es una cita, sonrió.

Mañana en la tarde vienes a mi taller. Parecía muy feliz y satisfecha.

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

La propuesta la tomó de sorpresa, pero se notaba que la hacía muy feliz.

Al llegar al elegante merendero me sentí aliviado de traer conmigo la tarjeta de créditos que le entregaban a cada habitante del pueblo. Mientras miraba la carta, en pose de conocedor, me quedé helado al ver un par de mesas más allá a la mismísima Ángel, en compañía de un muñeco alto y elegante, con el rojizo cabello atado en la parte de atrás con una coleta. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber de qué diablos estaban hablando.

Si Teresa vio mi turbación no lo demostró y siguió parloteando como si nada.

Mi apetito se esfumó como por ensalmo. Pedí un sándwich y una ensalada, acompañados de una lata de refresco. Ella pidió lo mismo y un jugo natural.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada… bueno, sí… sólo quisiera saber quién es ese elegante señor que cena con Ángel.

-¿Parece tensa, verdad?

El Marqués de Southerville… así lo llaman. Acaba de salir de la cárcel. No conozco los motivos de su encierro, pero eso no es novedad, ya que tú sabes que yo llevo demasiado poco tiempo acá en el pueblo.

Puede que lo esté asesorando para que monte algún negocio u ofreciéndole trabajo.

En ese minuto, el muñeco tomó la mano de la soberana y la besó, con algo más que respeto. Sus ojos se posaban ardorosa y posesivamente en Ángel. Una sensación escozor en mis entrañas me hizo estremecer. Una parte de mí se abría levantado y lo habría mandado a la luna de un puñetazo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Bueno… Tessa parecía decepcionada por mi escaso interés – Creo que es hora de ir a procesar unas fotos, o si no esta noche no dormiré. Recuerda nuestra cita…

-Espera, me disculpé, voy a llevarte.

Cuando salíamos del restaurant, nos topamos con Christopher, muy orgulloso con su esposa del brazo. Mary abrió unos ojos como platos, sin dignarse decir nada y luego me saludó casi secamente.

Tessa se despidió de mí en el dintel de su taller.

Luego seguí paseando hasta que se me hizo tarde.

Al llegar a la casa, Ángel estaba trabajando en su notebook. Parecía muy preocupada.

-Ah Kyle, eres tú… nuestra dueña está preocupada, invirtió en un costoso cargamento de juguetes y la vendedora se desvaneció sin dar señales de vida… ojalá no la hayan estafado.

Debo haberme puesto muy serio, fraternizaba con su sentir, nuestra dama no era opulenta, no podía darse el lujo de perder una inversión tan grande. Cada vez que ganaba algo de dinero, lo reinvertía en nuevos juguetes para restaurar, era como hacer rodar los dados, y si perdía el dinero invertido quedaría un forado considerable en el presupuesto.

-Kyle… sobre el otro día… lo lamento, debí haberte contado sobre mi posición social, pero para mí esto es mucho más importante, ese estatus sólo me aleja de los demás juguetes, no deseo que nadie me vea como una lejana e inalcanzable figura de autoridad.

Como íbamos a trabajar juntos, quería que me juzgaras tal cual soy. Si me equivoqué soy la primera en admitirlo y deseo ofrecerte una reparación. Estiró su mano menuda y bronceada y tras una breve vacilación, la estreché con firmeza.

-¿Aún deseas trabajar conmigo? Se aventuró. Si no lo deseas puedo hacer uso de mis influencias para colocarte en otra área…

-No es necesario… me rasqué la cabeza incómodo, yo también he sido un poco tozudo con todo este asunto, creo que lo mejor es fumar la pipa de la paz.

La "Reina" me miró con ojos brillantes y nuevas esperanzas naciendo como estrellas en su mirada.

-Mañana será otro día. Suspiró.

Ángel preparó un delicioso salmón a las hierbas para la cena. Yo me dejé querer como un gato mimado y goloso. ¡Si que necesito algo de acción! Me dije, o voy a convertirme en una especie de bola fofa.

Pero mañana comienzo, me prometí a mí mismo esa noche, mientras veíamos una película en al tele, muy acomodados en el mullido sofá.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.- CHICAS, CHICAS, CHICAS…

Trabajé toda la mañana ayudando a publicar algunos avisos de búsqueda de dueño para algunos juguetes.

Mi jefa parecía muy satisfecha.

-Muchas gracias, Kyle, ahora si no es molestia, creo que tendrás que ir a almorzar sólo, porque tengo un compromiso… aclaró haciendo una mueca.

-No te preocupes, no tengo demasiado apetito, creo que pediré algo por teléfono al "Petit".

-Bien, volveré lo antes posible, musitó mientras cogía su cartera.

Esta mañana Ángel estaba arrebatadora con un minivestido, un bolerito y unos altos tacones, todo en verdeagua, que contrastaba bellamente con su piel bronceada. Salió hecha una

Exhalación.

Dejé de discar, colgué y cambiando de idea, me comuniqué con otro número.

-¿Aló, con Delirio Mediterráneo?

-¡Sí señor, que desea?

-Habla el Marqués de Southerville, me retrasé un par de minutitos, quisiera saber si aún conservan mi reservación.

-¡Por supuesto Señor! Su mesa de siempre le espera a Ud. y a la Reina.

Tras musitar algunas fórmulas de despedida, colgué. Tal como sospeché, Ángel y el molesto desconocido reincidían en el almuerzo.

Decidí que sí saldría a almorzar, y de repente era la fusión ítalo-española lo que me apetecía…

Escogí una mesa lo bastante apartada para no ser descubierto, que me permitía ver bastante, pero no escuchar nada. ¡Frustración! La escena del día anterior se repetía con calco… Después de comer mi sándwich salí rápidamente del local, mientras la soberana parecía enfrascada en una seria deliberación con el desconocido.

Me dirigí raudamente a quien no me negaría algo de información, Christopher.

Seguí las indicaciones de su tarjeta y pude dar sin problemas con su consultorio. Una hermosa muñeca se enseñoreaba del escritorio de la recepción. Tenía algo difícil de describir… casi mágico en sus ojos, que parecían maquillados con ondas relucientes a su alrededor.

La chica vio como me empecinaba en mirarla.

-Creo, Sr. Steel, que no es de buena educación entrar así sin saludar y quedársele mirando así a la gente… Presumo que busca al Sr. Reeve, ¿cierto?

-Hmmm… disculpe, tiene toda la razón, pero estoy en desventaja, ¿señorita…?

-Melissandra, señor Steel.

-Puedes llamarme Kyle, ya casi todo el pueblo conoce mi nombre.

-Prefiero mantener las distancias con las amistades de mi jefe, si no le molesta, me dijo con un retintín de orgullo y mordacidad impropios en una muñeca, y si quiere saber que es ése "algo especial" que llama su atención, voy a confesarlo, sí, tengo sangre de hadas corriendo en mis venas. Soy una versión alternativa de una de las hadas de Fairytopia.

-Eso le confiere un encanto especial, pero supongo que tiene lo suyo también.

-Muy cierto, aventuró sin un asomo de vergüenza. Ahora, si me permite, creo que el jefe ha terminado con su consulta.

Me metí tras una planta para ver salir a Nadia. Había algo nuevo y radiante en su rostro. Estrujó las manos de Christopher nerviosamente y se marchó sin siquiera mirar adonde yo estaba.

Salí pomposamente de mi escondite.

-¡TA-DAAA!

-¿En qué andas, Kyle? ¿Alguna misión de espionaje que te estás inventando?

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi amigo? Salté, medio picado por sus insinuaciones.

Cris, con la guardia ya bajada, me explicó algo de su trabajo y me mostró su modesto pero eficiente consultorio.

-Una cosa seria lo que tienes allá adelante en la recepción, le dije para entrar en conversación.

-Es una buena chica, me dijo con una gran sonrisa, eficiente, amable, hace su trabajo y se va a sus horas y si hay trabajo extra se queda sin siquiera chistar…

-¿Y como haces para no mirarla… hmmm… con otros ojos? Con un escalofrío recordé a la gélida Mary… En la época que la fabricaron al parecer, las muñecas no podían sonreír… brrr….

Christopher soltó una buena risotada.

Seguida de espasmos de risa que le costó bastante contener.

-¡Aún eres un crío, niño! A mi me fabricaron en los buenos ochenta. Los muñecos eran fieles hasta la muerte, no se les revolucionaban las hormonas por una curva más o una curva menos… Mi excelente esposa no pierde ni un minuto de sueño por pensar en mi recepcionista… La pequeña Mel está a años luz de lograr algo parecido a la perfecta empatía que tenemos Mary y yo… Aún es una chiquilina, como tú, que le gusta salir a bailar ritmos movidos, jugar videojuegos e ir de compras con sus amigas.

Medité unos segundos, procesando sus palabras. Debía ser muy bueno conocer a alguien tan bien como para que fuera tu complemento perfecto y supiera casi sin esfuerzo lo que pasa contigo. ¿tendría en el mundo de los muñecos mi otra mitad perfecta?

-Cada vez que tengo un día difícil, Mary me espera con la comida preparada, un baño caliente, mis pantuflas favoritas y un relajante masaje… Es como si pudiera leerme la mente. Dudo que nuestra pequeña hada sepa cocinar algo más que esas cajitas cuadradas que se meten al microondas, salvo claro está, y dijo esto poniéndose muy serio y bajando la voz, casi con miedo, que pueda hacer "magia de hadas", lo que tendría bastante menos valor para mí que la dulce dedicación de mi Mary…

Cada loco con su tema, pensé, creo que adora a su momia…

-¿Y qué sabes del tal Marqués de Southerville?

-¿Adam? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Fue por un tiempo Asesor Personal de la Reina. Luego, al descubrírsele algunas cosas poco limpias terminó encarcelado por un par de años, pero acaba de cumplir su condena… Es curioso que preguntes por él.

-No sé si deba preguntar esto, pero… ¿Tuvo un romance con Ángel?

Cris me escrutó con sorpresa y sobresalto. Luego me miró de hito en hito con una leve sonrisa torcida. Luego de un par de minutos, de ese silencio tan impropio en su parleoteadora persona, respondió:

-Tengo la impresión que no, aunque no porque Southerville no estuviera interesado. Supongo que fue una buena decisión de Ángel, siempre he pensado que es un personaje un poco… sórdido.

-¿Crees que él estuviera más interesado en ser "Primer Caballero" que un buen esposo para la Reina?.

-¡Me juego la cabeza! Siempre ha adorado los juegos políticos. Al principio incluso, quiso levantar al populacho para lograr un revuelta proabolicionista contra la Monarquía, pero cuando vio que las raíces de ésta eran sólidas, decidió cambiar de táctica y ofrecer amablemente sus servicios a la Reina.

-¡Qué más se puede esperar de un GI JOE! Adoran los juegos bélicos y estratégicos.

Cris rió de buena gana mirándome con sorna.

-Como otro que conozco… De todas maneras, siempre desconfié del "Señor Fina Elegancia". Pero Ángel no me oyó y decidió aprovechar su inteligencia a favor del Proyecto.

-Después vino la cárcel y ahora el arrepentimiento, concluí por él, barruntando, y quizás que tendrá en el itinerario preparado para después…

-Quién sabe… Christopher me miró con sincero agradecimiento. ¿Sabes? Me hace muy feliz ver que te preocupas por Ángel. Yo siempre estoy al tanto, pero el trabajo me impide ser un hombre de acción, me dijo señalando la entrada, donde una muñeca muy alterada traía un bebé en un cochecillo.

Serías un excelente guardaespaldas para la Reina, sin desmerecer que seas un buen asesor…

-Gracias, te dejo con tu "laburo".

Le pedí a Mel el teléfono, para que le dieran a Ángel mis excusas, no podría ir a la oficina por la tarde porque tenía un compromiso. Acaba de recordar la cita en el taller de Tessa. No tenía demasiadas ganas de ir. De alguna manera, sentía que algo no estaba bien tratar de distraerme con ella para olvidar mis discordias con la Reina… Pero me había comprometido.

La recepcionista me caló con unos ojos cargados de escepticismo.

Evadí la curiosidad de Melissandra y me despedí apresuradamente.

Tessa me esperaba con impaciencia y todo su equipo preparado. Luego de la timidez inicial, me tomó varias fotos, incluso algunas de torso desnudo para mostrar la luz y somra de mi musculatura, quedarían muy bien me dijo, feliz, y luego comencé a juguetear con los accesorios que figuraban para el oficio, sombreros de dama antigua, corbatas, chisteras, quitasoles, crinolinas… Ella comenzó a perseguirme para quitármelos, tropecé y caí en un mullido diván, tipo "chaise longue", que parecía invitar al pecado… Me acomodé en lo que parecía una pose sensual.

- ¿Es eso una invitación? Susurró ella, mordiéndose los labios…

Sin pensar abrí los brazos y ella se arrojó sobre mí con premura, dándome un beso candente…

Respondí sin pensar, pero luego, me di cuenta de que lo que hacíamos, le dejaría una marca de la que no querría hacerme responsable. Con pesar, la separé un poco de mí.

-Tessa… dije con voz enronquecida… Mira todas las lindas parejas que hay en esta ciudad, si algo he aprendido de Christopher, es que es mejor tener el amor verdadero que un pobre sustituto, aunque sea apetecible… dije con pena, aún sintiéndo el calor templado de sus curvas contra mi cuerpo (¡Cielos, estoy madurando me dije!)

-Pero, pero, sus mejillas ya estaban encendidas, pero enrojeció violentamente de vergüenza, tú me gustas… Ambos somos solteros, ¿No crees que podría funcionar? ¿O no te gusto para nada?

-Creo, que te mereces algo mejor… No le diré a nadie de esto. Por el momento, me encuentro demasiado confundido y siento que hay alguien por quien comienzo a sentir algo… aún cuando parezca ser un imposible.

-¿Es la Reina? ¿Tú crees que resultaría algo con la Reina? ¡Si es un atado de nervios y complicaciones! ¡Está llena de cicatrices, por Dios! Kyle… Negué con la cabeza.

-Tessa, dije tomándole las manos, tras ponerme la camisa con celeridad, no te hagas esto. Estás avergonzada y dolida, asumo la culpa. Eres preciosa, casi irresistible… No necesitas convencerme de ello. Sólo erdóname.

Se soltó con brusquedad y se quedó en silencio, tapándose el rostro encendido con la manos, mientras la sacudían los sollozos.

Salí a la calle sintiéndome un miserable. Increíblemente esta experencia me hizo entender mejor a mi jefa. Año tras año de esto, sin encontrar a ese individuo especial para compartir tu vida, mientras todos tus amigos se casan y comprometen, forman familia… y tú, solo.

¡Ángel! Corrí. Cómo deseaba verla ahora.

Cuando me abrió la puerta, le besé la punta de a nariz respingona.

-¿Y eso por qué? Me preguntó con una risita.

-Me siento feliz de estar en casa, le dije, mientras me miraba con sus ojos gratamente sorprendidos, sin entender nada.

-¿Tienes hambre?

No tuve tiempo de cocinar y me traje una pizza de pollo con nueces a la crema del "Petit", me dijo sintiéndose culpable y traviesa.

-¡Bienvenida sea! Le dije lavándome las manos y sentándome a la mesa en un dos por tres.

-¡Mi troglodita!

¡Cielos! Ángel se tapó la boca, demasiado tarde.

-¡Está bien! Reconocí, tratándo de que entendiera en una mirada todo el significado de mis palabras. "Soy" "Tu troglodita".

-Supongo que un "Homo Sapiens" sabría como usar la cubertería y la servilleta, me dijo luego de carraspear, con un forzado acento francés.

-Prefiero comer como un palurdo sin educación esta noche, le dije con picardía, atrayéndola hacia mí, con mis dedos algo aceitosos de queso, pero con el gran honor de tener sentada la Reina sobre mis rodillas.

-¡Kyle!... Ángel enrojeció, pero me dejó hacer.

Devoramos la etérea fugazza rellena, combinada tan sabiamente con los sabrosos ingredientes por las manos de Ryan. Me pareció el manjar de los dioses. No sé que tanto tendría que ver con tener a Ángel sólo para mí por unos minutos, sobre mi regazo, riendo como si le hicieran cosquillas con mis ocurrencias. De seguro creerá que soy un salvaje, y esta noche lo soy… Un salvaje enamorado. Pero se necesitaría de Psycho, Destroyer, Elementor y todos mis enemigos combinados para sacarme esa confesión.


	10. Chapter 10

X.- FRATERNIZANDO CON EL ENEMIGO.

En conclusión, el tal Southerville, se me estaba empezando a atravesar…

Al parecer, la Reina lo nombraría "Asesor de Relaciones Exteriores" esa misma tarde, en ceremonia oficial, según me señaló Ángel cuando desayunábamos. Como notó que mi ánimo no era de los mejores, decidió invitarme a una actividad extraprogramática….

-¿Y qué sería?

-Ah, ya verás. Me dijo pícara, sólo debes saber que de seguro vas a divertirte bastante.

Llegamos a una parte del cuarto desconocida para mí. El muñeco que hacía las veces de Edecán, custodiaba la puerta, vestido como un guarda, con un uniforme azul de batalla, y armado de una soberbia y pesada arma. Se la pedí prestada para examinarla, era fantástica, pero obviamente, presumí para mis adentros, yo soy mejor, un arma en mi mismo, dije acariciando mi muñequera, y más liviano de llevar a todas partes…

-Hola, Barton, ya conoces a Kyle…

-¿Ambos ingresarán al recinto? Es irregular Majestad, deberán firmar el registro…

El muñeco, el GIJOE rubio se tomaba muy en serio su papel.

-¿Porqué tanta formalidad, qué esconden en este cuarto?

-Ya verás… el soldado nos cedió el paso y Ángel ingresó por la puerta. La seguí, cada vez más curioso.

Un completo arsenal tapizaba las paredes.

-Nuestra dueña no es amante del juego bélico, me dijo, pero como hay chicos en el pueblo, les gusta mucho pensar que hay que estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad…

Jugueteé un rato con los chiches, admirándolos. Armas, arneses, cuchillas… La Reina me observaba divertida.

-Si ya acabaste, puedes ver este otro cuarto, dijo pasando al siguiente rellano.

Era la sala del tesoro, collares, coronas, aretes, trofeos, bandejas y platería fina (Sí, de plástico sobredorado y platinado) relucían en translúcidas vitrinas. De este arsenal de bisutería sacaban las joyas que lucían la Ángel y sus amigas en las ocasiones especiales. Me probé un par de coronas masculinas. Ella me miró con una ansiedad apenas reprimida y luego disimuló.

-No te quedan mal…

El siguiente cuarto era el vestuario. Enormes contenedores de ropa, vitrinas de zapatos y accesorios más casuales llenaban el espacio.

Trajes de reina, príncipes y princesas, trajes conmemorativos de películas… elegantes tenidas que le habrían ido muy bien al pomposo Southerville…

-Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no le caben…eso lo pone furioso. Sus manazas no pasan por el puño y creo que las tuyas tampoco, rió alegremente mi rubia acompañante, están hechas para las delgadas y planas palmas de un Ken. Creo que todo el vestuario militar es de tu talla, dijo abriendo otro contenedor.

Me quité la ropa y comencé a probarme la ropa militar de GIJOE, MAX STEEL y ACTION MAN. Buena confección excelente caída… Era una pena que muchas de estas prendas terminen destrozadas o perdidas… Pero así son los pequeños dueños, te sacan el jugo a concho. Lo que no era mi caso… Ángel disfrutaba mirarme tan entretenido, medio sonrojada y divertida.

En eso estábamos, cuando sentimos golpes en la puerta. Era una muñeca.

-¡Señora! ¡Es tarde! ¡Faltan veinte minutos para la ceremonia!

-¡Cielos! Masculló, lo había olvidado… Lo siento Kyle, tendrás que disculpar, pero no hay otra puerta… me empujó dentro de un clóset. Acto seguido, le abrió a la doncella de la "Recámara Real".

La muñeca entró como una tromba a seleccionar ropa y accesorios para la Reina. Entreabrí la puerta un poquito, me ahogaba dentro del armario y sin querer queriendo fui un testigo involuntario.

Ángel fue desnudada tal como salió de la fábrica. Pude ver algunas de las cicatrices que le causaran tanto pudor. Su cuerpo fue frotado con alcohol para purificar la goma y el plástico de cualquier residuo. Luego la vistieron con un traje de reina, primaveral y elegante. Peinaron su cabello en un tocado alto y procedieron a ponerle una de las coronas. Sus piececitos fueron calzados con tacones a juego. Suspiró resignada.

En el interior del reducido espacio que me encontraba, también mi respiración se había hecho irregular. Su cuerpo era anticuado, pero aún hermoso y bellamente proporcionado. Me sentía caliente y pegajoso.

Las barbies actuales tienen las costillas y el pecho algo pequeños para mi gusto. Están bien, tienen ombligo y una armoniosa curva en las caderas, pero carecen de perfil, son casi planas como un libro, y sus piernas son demasiado delgadas, con tobillos frágiles que se doblan con facilidad.

Las piernas de goma de Ángel son firmes y bronceadas. Aunque se puede apreciar la línea de unión del molde de sus piernas, sus diminutos pies en punta tienen demarcados los dedos.

Si hubiéramos estado en la intimidad de su casa, definitivamente me hubiera gustado intentar verificar con mi propio tacto y gusto la textura de plastico sedoso de su anatomía.

Por mi hermosa Reina, me estaba convirtiendo en pecaminoso "vouyer" y me estaba gustando.

Ángel y su ayudante de cámara salieron. Vi un tacón dejar disimuladamente la puerta entreabierta.

Cuando salí después de ellas, Barton me miró algo sorprendido, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. De todas formas, tenía que pedir un relevo y ponerse su traje de Edecán, así que de seguro, tenía otras cosas en mente en ese momento.

En el estrado, Ángel anunciaba el nuevo nombramiento a la comunidad. Como era algo de menor importancia, la asistencia no era tan masiva como la otra vez. Southerville estaba radiante. Un cargo de mediana importancia era mejor que nada.

Durante el almuerzo de honor, tuve ocasión de cruzar palabras con él, y de escuchar su aburrido discurso.

"… Y si bien, el pueblo de esta ciudad es principalmente bípedo, declaro por toda la ludicidad, que es de vital importancia la búsqueda de la buena convivencia entre las especies juguetiles, como la cooperación con los peluches, los juguetes de construcción, las figuras de acción, los coleccionables…"

Sentado junto a la Reina, resplandecía de satisfacción.

-Creo que ahora tendremos que trabajar codo con codo, muy a menudo…

-Tal vez, le dijo Ángel, realmente mi agenda está bastante apretada, puede que te veas más con mi Asesor en terreno, acotó, contemplándose la manicure.

-¿Y quíén…?

-Kyle, aquí presente, supongo que has oído hablar de él.

-Ah… Steel. Parecía atragantado. Punto para la Mattel. Hasbro, 0, pensé.

-Su fábrica ha plagiado punto por punto cada éxito de la nuestra, ¿Qué se siente saber que la Mattel sigue a la cabeza?, pregunté sonriendo.

-Hacemos lo mismo que Uds, querido, cuando una pequeña fábrica comienza a tener éxito con un juguete, la absorbimos… ¿O es demasiado joven para haber oído de Bild Lili?

Me atoré. La primera Barbie estaba basada en un juguete para adultos vendido en la entonces remota Alemania. Durante unas vacaciones, la dueña de la Mattel compró una de éstas, copiaron el molde y nacieron las Barbies. Los diseñadores de su planta habían dicho que era virtualmente imposible hacer un juguete así. Europa les había peusto el "mentís" en plena nariz, así que cuando las ueñcas comenzaron a venderse com el pan, volvieron a Europa, y compraron los derechos de la muñeca licenciosa para que nunca volvieran a fabricarse.

-Además, prosiguió el Marqués, venenoso, la única vez que logramos superar las ventas de barbies con las Bratz, y perdóname por esto, querida, dijo volviéndose a Ángel, uds. vinieron y nos pusieron una demanda del porte de un buque para parar la producción y éxito de nuestras muñecas…

-Para ser el encargado del Departamento de Paz es Ud. un jugador artero, murmuré.

-Nos ha metido el dedo en la llaga, adonde más duele, pero por hoy gana, agregó Ángel. Espero que use su preclara inteligencia para el beneficio de nuestro poblado…

-No te preocupes, mi Reina, es el deber de todo buen ciudadano permanecer informado, terminó, dedicándome una sonrisa sórdida, que parecía decir "Jaque Mate".

El resto de los muñecos, sin entender lo serio de nuestra guerra subterránea, seguían bebiendo y riendo como si nada… Hasbro 3, Mattel 1.

Por hoy ganaba el invasor, me dije.

En la noche, le pregunté a Ángel que pensaba del molde GIJOE de Adam De Southerville.

-Demasiado ancho de espaldas, muy largo de piernas, pies demasiado grandes y pantorrillas demasiado delgadas, peor no está mal, agregó riendo.

-¿Te gusto más yo?

-Supongo que es nacionalista, pero prefiero a los chicos de mi propia fábrica… señor masa de músculos. Tus articulaciones son más resistentes, aunque tu plástico es más liviano y delgado.

-Si te gusto más, entonces dame un beso.

Se acercó, tímidamente. Se empinó y apenas rozó mis labios con los suyos, electrizándome.

-¿Satisfecho? Ya he marcado mis preferencias de fábrica. Aunque la Reina no debe expresar favoritismos…

Y se marchó a la cama, tan fresca, dejándome con el agua templada, pero sin servirse el té… Condenada rubia presumida.


	11. Chapter 11

XI.- ESTRELLAS, PUÑOS Y ROCK AND ROLL

Un negro presentimiento me hacía apretar compulsiva y espasmódicamente el acelerador. ¡Rápido, rápido, cacharro! Le murmuraba al auto como si por ensalmo pudiera oírme o apurarse aún más.

No había nadie en el cuarto de Southerville y nadie le había visto en el hotel. Comencé a patrullar las calles del pueblito como un poseso, creyendo que de pronto, los vería así como así caminando del brazo…

Me golpeé la frente. ¡Eres un idiota! Me dije. Los vapores etílicos parecían disolverse merced al frío nocturno.

De pronto, algo llamó mi atención al pasar frente al Edificio Municipal. Capté un levísimo movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Frené de golpe. Los neumáticos chirriaron pidiendo piedad. Me bajé de un salto, casi sin esperar que el vehículo se detuviera del todo.

Un bulto sospechoso parecía agitarse en la penumbra.

-¿Qué diablos? Me agaché al escuchar unos quejidos. Le di la vuelta… ¡Era Barton!

-El jefe… musitó débilmente.

-¿Qué pasó con tu jefe? ¿Te refieres a De Southerville? Asintió levemente con su magullada cabeza. Al parecer el huracán Adam había pasado por aquí. Le ayudé a incorporarse y me contó como el villano lo había engañado. Levantó el brazo para saludarlo y lo noqueó de un golpe.

-Me tomó de sorpresa, se justificó el rubio, indignado, mientras se masajeaba la nuca. Le pregunté ¿qué hace por aquí a estas horas de la noche? Una parte de mí se sentía preocupado y otra parte encantado de tener alguien con quien charlar para mi aburrida guardia nocturna… Pero cuando vi sus ojos…

-¿Qué tenían de especial los ojos?

-Parecía… Enajenado. Como si algo en las últimas horas lo hubiera vuelto loco. Y desesperado.

Mala señal. Me dije. Ya de por sí es peligroso, pero enloquecido… ¡Brrrr!. ¿Y Ángel?.

-Pero es raro, ¿Por qué golpearía a un camarada GiJoe bajo sus órdenes?

-La bóveda! Bart empalideció y bajó la cabeza, con desesperanza. He fracasado en mi única labor…

Ambos nos dirigimos al interior. Faltaban al menos dos armas de grueso calibre y el cuarto del tesoro había sido saqueado. No era el trabajo de un profesional, dado lo presuroso del robo, pero Bart estaba total y absolutamente desmoralizado.

-Es extraño, me dijo sentado en el suelo. También parece haber llevado algo de cosas de la tercera cámara… ¿Para qué querría ropas de mujer?

Los pensamientos que se materializaron en mi cabeza fueron más bien funestos, ¡Ángel!

¿Querría largarse del pueblo con ese cuantioso botín? Y lo más valioso de todo… no lo había sacado de este sitio, pensé. No le comuniqué mis barruntos a Barton. Más bien, usando de mi autoridad como Asesor Real, lo dejé encargado de:

A.- Pedir un relevo.

B.- Descansar hasta la mañana.

C.- Encargarse de dirigir la limpieza, orden e invetario de la cámara.

-¿Y Ud. Sr. Steel?

-¿Qué crees? Puedo ir a dormir a casa, o ir a buscar a ese miserable…

La expresión de mi rostro de seguro le dejó bien claro mi elección, porque me dio un fuerte apretón de manos y me miró con respeto, viéndome saltar al interior del convertible.

-Una cosa, más, Sr. soy casi tan joven como Ud. porque soy una re-edición, pero…

Tenga cuidado con el jefe. Si ha perdido todo contacto con la decencia y la honestidad, va a jugar sucio, muy sucio, cosas del ejército, Ud. sabe.

Con su ayuda y gran esfuerzo logramos abrir la enorme y pesada reja de la casa. Le hice una seña a modo de adiós y enfilé hacia lo desconocido a toda velocidad.

La noche estaba oscura y fría. Según me habían dicho, había un parquecito cerca, y supuse que tal vez sería un buen escondite para los fugitivos.

Sorteando peligros como ocasionales borrachos y uno que otro perro, pude llegar sano y salvo a mi objetivo.

Oculté el auto como pude, mientras me internaba entre la densa floresta. Bueno, afrontémoslo, para unos humanos, apenas unos arbustos…

Un rumor de voces me puso en alerta.

Mi enemigo parecía muy seguro y pagado de sí mismo… ¿Ni siquiera consideró la opción de que alguien lo siguiera? Cuando por fin percibí el sentido de sus diálogos, no pude más que pensar que se había vuelto totalmente loco.

-Y bien, querida, no es un palacio, pero sé que no te gustan los palacios, te gusta más revolcarte en el fango con las más indignas lacras, así que este entorno natural le sienta bien a tus ojos. Supongo que por eso nunca quisiste nada conmigo, ¿No?

El muy imbécil te traté con guante blanco, pensándo apreciarías la delicadeza y mis modales exquisitos y que conquistaría tu corazón… Lo que a ti te va es la violencia, la adrenalina, el peligro… toda una bella "Penélope Glamour" la perfecta damisela en apuros…

-¡Grumfh hhmgkrtttrrmfff mghhhbhfgrr!

Dada la furibunda respuesta de Ángel, me asomé a mirar y en la semipenumbra de la farola la vi. Totalmente amarrada como una momia y amordazada. Sus mejilla parecían rojas de furor.

No parecía haberse fugado con él de común acuerdo, ¿No? Una cosa parecida a un pequeño alivio aleteó junto a mi corazón.

Comencé a trepar al árbol más cercano para preparar mi emboscada. Sólo los grillos y la exuberante belleza que nos circundaban contemplaban la escena.

-Comenzaremos de nuevo, ilusionado e inspirado, De Southerville recomenzó su monólogo. Nos presentaremos en una nueva casa, idealmente no con niños demasiado pequeños, para que no nos desmembren ni rayen con lápiz pasta.

Subyugaremos a la comunidad juguetil con nuestra elegancia, dinero y joyas de la corona, y terminaremos siendo los soberanos de nuestro nuevo Reino, hecho a la medida para nosotros, querida… Sin narices entrometidas como el tal Christopher ni ese desagradable Cromagnon de Max Steel… ¡Si ni siquiera sabe ponerse correctamente la servilleta, querida, qué horror!

Ángel, de seguro viendo lo inútil de protestar, guardaba silencio ¿Se abría rendido?

Ya en una rama más alta, observé nuevamente la situación. Al parecer, mientras Adam se llenaba la boca con sus planes, la reina prisionera, había ido reptando poquito a poco fuera de su rango visual, como un gusano gigante de cabello rubio.

Repentinamente, como si recordara algo, se volvió hacia ella y la sujetó.

-¡Ah! ¿Creíste que podrías escapar preciosa? Sólo estaba jugando contigo al gato y al ratón, para hacer más excitante nuestra… tertulia.

Por lo que veo, la única manera de que consientas a todos mis Proyectos es… concebir un heredero para nuestro futuro reino… ¡Aquí mismo!

¿No es una excelente idea? (Parecía relamerse de puro imaginarlo, el muy maldito) Y es lo que te gusta, ¿no?

Lo sé de muy buena fuente, dijo recogiéndola com un fardo y acercando sus labios al oído de la muñeca. Ahora lágrimas ardientes de impotencia resbalaban de sus mejillas… Apenas le puso las manos encima no sentí ganas de ver más.

-¡Suéltala!

El rostro de Southerville se volvió hacia lo alto tratando de escrutar la penumbra, sorprendido. Soltó a la Reina, que cayó como un bulto a sus pies. Era la señal que esperaba.

-¡No me gustó esta película, así que voy a cancelar las grabaciones! Me dejé caer sobre él con todo mi peso, proyectándolo hacia atrás.

Sus brazos eran terriblemente fuertes y me costaba bastante conectar uno que otro golpe, era una lucha equilibrada…

De pronto me dio una feroz parada… Su plástico más compacto era pesado y macizo… la cabeza me dio vueltas…

-¡Kfghlgghjjhll!

Ángel me advertió demasido tarde, un puñado de arena encegueció mi visión por unos segundos. Un rodillazo en el estómago me dejó algo aturdido y perdiendo el pie, caí a tierra.

Cuando recuperé la vista, tenía una de las armas robadas apuntando a mí y la otra al bulto reptante que tanto parecía importarnos a ambos.

-¡Si te mueves o intentas algo, la mato! Igual para ti, mi Reina. Es cierto, son armas de juguete, pero pueden soltar articulaciones o quebrar piezas de cuello… De cualquiera de las dos formas, es tortuosamente doloroso morir por desmembramiento o pérdida de una parte importante…

¿Qué tal tu inflada cabeza, Steel?

¿Que tal, si después de arrancártela la hago rodar colina abajo? Tal vez las ratas la royeran tanto que para cuando alguien la encontrara sería imposible volver a ponértela…

O tal vez debería dejar las piernas de Ángel en la acera para que un auto las haga papilla… Así no volverías a huir de mí, ¿Cierto, preciosa?

Ángel me miró. Pude ver en sus ojos dolor, desesperación, preocupación, pero luego una determinación… que me heló la sangre.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Se movió al costado, mientras los proyectiles casi le rozaban la cadera frente a mis ojos, desesperado, corrí salvando el espacio que me separaba del maniatico y me arrojé sobre él, sujetándolo con fuerza y doblegando la muñeca que hacía fuego sobre mi rubia amiga.

Mi cuerpo era desmasiado liviano para doblegarlo, Ángel tenía razón, pensé amargamente. Mientras le hacía soltar un arma, la otra mano logró deshacirse y me apuntó a la cabeza, más concretamente, a la delicada unión del cuello.

-¡Basta de trucos! Gritó furioso. ¡Vas a venir conmigo de propia voluntad o tu amigo se muere! Le espetó al bulto, que yacía de costado, derrotado.

Sin dejar de apuntarme, subió a Ángel al vehículo. Apenas se alejó de mí, rodé como pude esquivando el fuego y saqué mi cuchillo. Tuve el gusto de incrustarlo justo en la unión de su articulado tobillo.

-¡Arghhhh….! Ahora sí que te mando al averno, Steel, dijo cogiéndose la pierna con una mano, pero sin soltar la pistola. Ángel se arrojó de cabeza contra él, fue un movimiento muy valiente, pero no logró barrerlo ni desarmarlo.

De pronto, una voz conocida nos dejó helados de sorpresa.

-¡Es suficiente! ¿No les da vergüenza luchar como animales? Noooo, peor que los animales…

Un subito resplandor inundó el claro. Un hada luminosa de virtuales alas fosforescentes apareció flotando en la penumbra.

-¿M-me-M-Melisandra?

-¡Mjhrrghghrr! dijo Ángel.

Southerville le apuntó y se quedó como congelado. De sus ojos se borró la ira, e incluso quedaron vacíos de expresión.

-" Essisstenia maraviggilgia caravenutili ornamubulifigi carebtenignite esprebilirile olifiginia carivicotunus"

Unos pases locos de sus manos frente al rostro del GIJoe y este quedó marcando ocupado. El hada encubierta, parecía acariciar con sus dedos el pétreo rostro del muñeco que me tuvo contra las cuerdas…

Su cuerpo refulgía, envuelto en una estola de luz verdosa, que terminaba espiralada en un resplandor que entraba por sus oídos y penetraba directamente en su cabeza. Algo me dijo que no me gustaría pasar por algo parecido.

Adam trastabilló, tosió, y haciendo arcadas, soltó la pistola. Vomitó una papilla negruzca, que Melisandra procedió a volatibilizar en el aire.

Luego quedó algo inconsciente, cayó como en cámara lenta y pareció dormir. Mientras esto pasaba, yo me había acercando a Ángel y soltado sus amarras. Cuando le saqué la venda de la boca, dijo, bajito:

-Muchas gracias, mi héroe.

-Si yo no he hecho nada, musité, avergonzado, mira el tremendo show de luces que se monta la recepcionista de Cris…

-"Hastyayávanna", me corregió Ángel.

-¿Hasta ya qué?

-Es una poderosa magia de hadas, es capaz de sanar el alma de quien la recibe, me dijo, emocionadísima.

-¿Así, tan fácil?

-No es tan fácil, me expresó la Reina, ya recuperando su carácter y ligeramente molesta.

El "Hastyayávanna", sólo puedo usarse una vez… en la vida, y quienes lo comparten quedan indefectiblemente unidos por un vínculo por le resto de su existencia.

Melisandra se acercó, planeando con suavidad hasta aterrizar a nuestro lado.

-Mi señora… Se hincó frente a Ángel. He cumplido la misión para la que la Dama Mary me hizo llamar desde Fairytopia… Se me solicitó que fuera una traba de seguridad encubierta, en su círculo más cercano.

-Yo… no lo sabía… Lo siento mucho, siento que tuvieras que usar tu poder único con Adam…

Sólo soy media-hada, respondió ella, lo he hecho con gusto, por Ud. Alteza, además, dijo mirando al dormido monstruo, creo que esta avecilla necesita… hmm… "marcación personal".

Horrorizado, vi que no le desagradaba aquél engendro.

-Su alma está curada, ya nunca volverá a obsesionarse con Ud. Majestad. Me encargaré personalmente de ello.

Vimos como lo despertaba con suavidad. Algo del orgullo y la dureza parecían haber desaparecido de su rostro. Sólo parecía estar desorientado y confundido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tuviste un accidente. Te golpeaste la cabeza, voy a llevarte a mi casa hasta que te sientas mejor. Le ayudó a levantarse, y colgándose de su brazo, se alejó en compañía de esa serpiente ponzoñosa.

-Vaya… no puedo, no puedo creerlo, dije atónito.

-Creo que es la "Magia de las hadas", ¿no? Me dijo Ángel con una sonrisa, mientras se frotaba las muñecas.

-Lo que si creo es que necesitamos volver a casa con urgencia, dije para cambiar de tema, no queremos que el amanecer nos encuentre lejos del poblado y tengo tanta hambre y tanto sueño…

-¡Cielos! ¿Barton se encuentra bien? Una arruga de preocupación se atravesó en la frente de Ángel, empezaba a pensar como Reina de nuevo…

-Sí, pero debemos llevarle todas estas cosas de vuelta a la "Cámara del tesoro".

-Es, cierto, agregó feliz, ¡manos a la obra!.


End file.
